


Questions

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: A conversation on Vah Medoh between the Champions, who suddenly question Link's worthiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little short ! I simply wanted to write more of the other champions - I loved writing my dear Revali. He's an ass, but we love him anyway.

“Do you think he’s worth it ?”

“Don’t question him like that. You already know that he’ll lead Zelda to her doom if we let him wander around like this”

Mipha quickly turned her gaze to Revali, frowning, just like she’d do when her little brother would bother her.

“Don’t say such thing ! I am sure he is as good as all of us !”

Before Revali could answer, Daruk let out a deep laugh and patted Mipha’s back, almost sending her to the floor.

“Defending others as always, aren’t you ? That’s my Mipha ! No wonder you pilot the Elephant. Very wise thing”

“I am not being wise. I am simply stating the truth, truth that others might not see easily”

With that, she glared at the Rito Champion. Since Link had been named Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, Revali hasn’t stopped being after him, for whatever reason he’d find. A Yiga wandered too close of Hyrule Castle ? Link should have been more careful. Zelda sneaked out of the Castle to inspect the Guardians again ? Link’s fault ! At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised he’d blame Link if Zelda caught a cold.

But, in some way, she could understand everyone’s doubts. Yes, everyone. Not only Revali was questioning Link’s abilities, everyone were. Could such a young, innocent man endure such heavy burden ? He had the mission to protect the Princess, after all, and it was well known how previous appointed knights failed to do their job correctly - they all ran away, fear taking over them.

Yet, it has been weeks, and Link never showed a sign of weakness. He trained and trained and trained to make sure that Zelda will be safe around him, and all of that determination proved Mipha how much he was worth it.

However, the other Champions weren’t that easy to convince.

“I guess it is only a matter of time” Urbosa said. “Once the real danger will rise, be it the Yiga clan or Calamity Ganon, I am sure the real Link will reveal himself”

“And what if he turns tail and runs ? That would put us and Hyrule in a rather embarrassing position - once again, the knight couldn’t do his job. At this point we should teach the princess self defence and let her deal with her problems”

“Hush, Revali. I am certain you don’t mean a thing of that” Mipha whispered.

And she meant it. While Revali might seem as an extremely harsh, self-centered person, she knew that, deep inside, he believed in the soldier. Everyone did, but they didn’t realized it as quick as Mipha.

Vah Medoh slowly growled, and Urbosa took a look around. The sky was brighter than usual, and the wind was chilly, but tolerable. From above, everything seemed at peace, and everyone secretly hoped that the future will be as bright.

However, to reach that brightness, they shall face the darkness that was Calamity Ganon. While everyone pretended to be confident about this whole battle, a speck of doubt was sparkling inside of each Champion, tons of what ifs assaulting their minds. What if my Divine Beast refuses to respond ? What is someone dies ? What if I die ?

Mipha could barely sleep because of it.

“I think... that you are extremely mean to not trust him” the Zora Princess dared to say.

“Oh, please, you want us to trust him immediately ? Contrary to you, Mipha, we don’t give our fates to the first person we see”

“No harsh words needed, Revali. Mipha knew Link since she was a child, after all. She had all of the time to get to know him, and I think we should follow her advice”

The girl stared at Urbosa, who had a slight smile on her lips. But as she was about to add something, Daruk roared with laughter.

“After all, what good will it do to suddenly doubt everything ? If we start questioning one’s abilities, we will quickly turn ourselves against each other, and that ain’t the thing we need right now !”

Revali let out a sigh, and shrugged.

“I guess your brain isn’t as full of rocks as I thought. We may give him a chance, yes, but that doesn’t mean I trust him anyway. I will when he proves himself”

“Now, come on”, Urbosa laughed,”the only thing he can do to ‘prove himself’ is to kneel before you and plead for your blessing”

“May I remember you that all of you are in my Divine Beast ? The least I wish for is a little bit of respect”

Daruk’s deep laugh filled the air again, and Mipha took another look at the sky. Yes, she knows that doubt is only natural for warriors like them. But she is certain that one day, Link will prove himself as a real fighter. She just needs to wait, and hopefully she’ll see it.


End file.
